


Magic touch

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One Imagines [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: After hurting your back in work, you're in need of some TLC. Luckily Sebastian knows just what to do....





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's no other way to describe this but self indulgence.....had a really bad day in work and then this fic happened.

You get home, sighing to yourself in relief as you walk into the living room and throw your bag onto the chair.

"Good day?" Sebastian's voice calls from the kitchen as you remove your phone from your coat pocket.

"Mmmm." You mumble in reply. You're about to bend down and put the phone on the table, but you find you can't.

Your back has been playing up ever since you had promised to help your manager move some boxes. You were now paying for it and you were in agony.

"Liebling?" Sebastian calls when he doesn't hear you reply. He pokes his head out of the kitchen doorway in concern. "Are you okay?"

"No." You reply. "I hurt my back in work and it really hurts." You feel tears spring into your eyes and you wipe at them furiously.

Sebastian comes up to you and gently takes your phone before helping you out of your coat. "Let me help you."

"How?" You ask, sniffing a little. You were so tired and in so much pain.

"Come with me." Sebastian replies, gently taking your hand to lead you upstairs.

Sebastian pushes open the bedroom door and glances at the bed, biting his lip. "Do you think you can get on the bed?"

You look at it and shrug. "I can try?"

"Don't strain yourself if you can't." Sebastian warns. "I don't want you in any more pain."

You nod and gingerly sit on the bed, your back protests a little but you manage it.

"Can you lie down on your front?" Sebastian asks gently.

"If you help?" You ask him.

Slowly, Sebastian helps you until you're lying on your front on the bed.

"My hands might be cold." Sebastian says as he then sits beside you and gently massages your back.

You let out a little groan as his hands travel up your back, massaging the little knots that had gotten there due to the boxes.

Sebastian's hands are like magic and pretty soon you're damn sure you're going to fall asleep as you feel the tension leave your body.

"Does it feel good?" Sebastian asks.

You hum gently, smiling when he runs his hands higher up your back.

"I'm not that kind of masseur." Sebastian says with a laugh as he catches your smile. "I'm just helping you feel better, not make you feel worse by undoing all my hard work with...that."

You giggle slightly and Sebastian removes his hands to gaze down at you.

"Feel better?" He asks gently.

"Much." You reply, moving to sit up and realising you do indeed feel better.

"I'm glad." Sebastian says with a smile as he kisses you gently.

"Now." Sebastian continues when you pull away. "What do you want to do?"

"I'd love to cuddle?" You ask hopefully. You were so tired right now you could fall asleep where you were.

"Sounds good." Sebastian says with a nod as he moves further up the bed to rest his head against the headboard, patting the spot besides him.

You smile and make your way over to him and he opens his arms so you could cuddle into his chest.

You sigh softly and snuggle into him as he wraps his arms around you, pressing a kiss into your hair.

"I might just fall asleep on you." You warn, looking up at him.

"I don't care." Sebastian answers. "If you need to rest, rest. I'm going to stay here with you."

You smile up at him and settle down against his chest with a sigh, letting your exhaustion take over.

"Goodnight, Liebling." Sebastian softly murmurs, hugging you tighter to him as he too falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
